degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mckenna jlegdsf/kgskdjf
i think that Jenna Middleton is a brat because she toke k.c from Clare i would never be friends with a girl like that it would just be wrong i don't know what i would do if i was friends with Jenna. i would be so pissed if one of my friends did that 2 me but my friends are just cool they would never to something like to me see what i mean if Jenna was real and Clare was real i would kick Jenna butt and k.c 2.i mean why in the world would k.c date Jenna. Clare has a new and hotter boyfriend so Clare got something out of it. and o other thing Clare is way better without k.c. he is never going to find someone like Clare.see what i mean look at Eli and look at k.c teel me which one is hotter i say Eli.my friends would never do such a thing to me that's why i try to stay a away from people like that because she is the kind of girl i would hate.Eli is so perfect for Clare i wonder why it has lovers, and death on the promo it was a rumor that he kills himself but it may just be a rumor.Clare needs someone why better then k.c. someone like Eli because he is someone that well never let Clare go.Eli is so good for Clare but i am not sure that they get toghter because in the promo she says "of what" and i think was Eli saying that she scared of something who knows cant wait for season 10 k.c may have Jenna but Clare has Eli is hot, sexy, and of course sw k.c. with Jenna eet really sweet i would never dump Eli for anybody because i would never find anyone like him. Jenna is a brat because all she cares about is herself k.c. is dumb. Eli is so good for Clare hope this one does not break here heart like k.c did i would be so mad if they break up or if he breaks up with her. Clare has a way better boyfriend then Jenna k.c is hot, smart, and of course sweet but Eli is sweeter. so like i said before i think Jenna is a brat how dare she do that to one of her best friends i i would never do that to my friends they would never forgive me if i did that i think i am like Clare a lot because i don't really care what people think of me. Ali is suck a good friend to Clare i mean Ali has been a loots of fights with Clare but they always make up so Ali is just that friend i person could ask for.i think in season 10 k.c is looking at clare again an Jenna gets mad at him i see in the promo going u have been looking at her.clare is going to be so happy with Eli if they get toghter i hope they do.i well just have to wait trill july19 cut wait it is going to have so much drama i really i well be here when this season comes back i cant wait that much longer before i go crazy. Eli is going to be bulied by Fitz i seen in that promo for degrassi season that Eli is on ground being pouch by Fitz.i been on this fan friton website and it says that k.c kill's Eli in the school and that is why the school is put under lock down a other school sourtings how many are we going to have of these the friest one we had was in season 4 or 5 and jimmy got snout Emma almost did and rick gets killed by his own gun because of Sean. i would really hate it if k.c kills Eli i mean like what in the world has Eli done to k.c nothing at all k.c has Jenna and now clare has Eli happy ever after.i have a good thing that Eli and clare end up 2toghter and k.c. with Jenna.clare is way 2 good for k.c good luck k.c with a brat like Jenna hope u 2 are happy with either.so clare is happy now and so is Jenna. clare is way better off with out k.c as her boyfriend. Jenna may be hotter then clare but k.c well never find anyone like clare is sweet,kind, and of course cute she did not make a big deal after he told her about his past so clare is perfect for k.c but of course Jenna had to in and ruined all of it great just great.i bet when Eli first saw clare i bet it was love at first sent because in the promo he says u have pretty eyes and she says well i see u around and he says yes u well it just so cute got to love them. i really hope that Eli and clare get toghter.if k.c had never broke up it clare this would never happening but clare would have never stoned up for yourself if it was not for Ali clare would have never been able to get tough this he would have been crying every day so thanks to Ali she is a happy girl.clare looks much better without her glasses she looks way more pretty without them.i look a t her when she had glasses and look at now she looks much better. i cant beveile how good she looks. she is has to be with eli i can tell she is. clare is way better off without k.c. and i hope that k.c well alewyas want to be back with clare but that is not going to happened ever because he does not know want he wants. Category:Blog posts